Modern motorcycles may include an inner and an outer fairing. The inner and outer fairings cooperate to shield a rider from wind as well as protecting the rider from small debris that may be present on a road or propelled through the air by other vehicles traveling upon the road.
The inner fairing of a motorcycle may also operate to: provide a means for mounting various electronics and gauges normally found upon a motorcycle; provide a means of mounting the outer fairing; and cover and conceal underlying structural components of a motorcycle such as the frame, handlebars, and steering joint.
Because of the location of the inner fairing, the inner fairing is highly visible to both the rider of a motorcycle and others who may see the motorcycle. As the inner fairing is frequently seen, both manufacturers of inner fairings and users may desire the inner fairing have an aesthetically pleasing and durable finish.
Generally, a manufacturer of an inner fairing provides an inner fairing substrate with one of four types of finishes. Each of the finishes inherently includes several undesirable attributes.
Flat, or non-reflective paint, is known to be aesthetically unpleasing. The aesthetic unpleasantness of a part finished with flat paint may result in lower perceived quality. Additionally, flat paint is known to be prone to fading when exposed to light and heat from the sun.
Gloss paint is known to cause parts finished therewith to reflect light. The reflected light may be directed into the eyes of a motorcycle rider, causing fatigue. If the reflected light is of sufficient intensity, a dangerous situation may result, in that a motorcycle rider may be blinded by the reflected light and unable to see that which lies ahead of the motorcycle.
Additionally, gloss paint is known to be very easily scratched, and therefore requires extreme care be taken in manufacturing, shipping, assembly, and use of parts finished with gloss paint. Gel coats currently applied to inner fairings present the same undesirable attributes as gloss paint.
Inner fairing substrates finished by powder coating often present an aesthetically unpleasing finish. The unpleasing finish causes a perception of low quality or reduced value, thereby making an inner fairing substrate finished with a powder coat less desirable.
Therefore, what is needed is an overlay for an inner fairing substrate that provides an aesthetically pleasing finish, is durable, and provides a perception of high quality or high value.